Osomatsu-san (2015)
Osomatsu-san (おそ松さん) is the 2015-2018 re-imagining of Osomatsu-kun by Studio Pierrot and the Osomatsu-san Production Committee. It is distinguished from its predecessors with its honorific ''-san'' instead of ''-kun'' (the former is a general honorific whereas the latter is normally used for young boys). Crunchyroll picked the series up for online streaming worldwide except for Asia, streaming it under the English localized title of Mr. Osomatsu. It began broadcast on TV Tokyo on October 5, 2015 and completed its first season on March 29, 2016. On April 6, 2017, a sequel series was announced at a theatrical screening event for selected skits of the show, and started broadcast October 2, 2017, wrapping up March 26, 2018. Both seasons are 25 episodes long, although controversies with the first season's first episode resulted in it being banned. The anime has spawned a large media-mix directive; a parallel work manga, several collaborations, merchandise, and specific tie-ins such as drama CDs and light novels. Also listed in this article would be such other relevant media, produced during the run of the anime and after its end of broadcast. Overview After Pierrot's adaptation of Polar Bear's Cafe wrapped up, the screenwriter Toru Hosokawa expressed interest in doing another project with the same voice cast and had wished to helm an adaptation of Fujio Akatsuka's The Genius Bakabon next. However, this would not be his next project, as the request from Fujio Pro was for a new Osomatsu-kun anime for the modern decade. Hosokawa quickly became resistant to the idea of producing a late-night gag anime for mature audiences that involved child characters (and this too was complicated by how there were no available daytime slots for -kun in the first place). Because of this, he proposed to Pierrot that the title be changed to "Osomatsu-san" and the characters aged up to be adults. Furthermore, in tweaking that setting, the sextuplets could also be made more individual and take back their protagonist status from Iyami. In the pitch he put together for "Osomatsu-san" (with plans to write and direct), it was more of a direct sequel to -kun and took place 20 years later; the sextuplets would be 30-year old salarymen and dealing with adult issues, as well as their supporting cast still being involved in antics. Hosokawa had written the settings for a 24-episode series and had finished 8 of the scripts when disagreements with higher-ups happened over his concept and he left the project. As a result, Hosokawa's version of "Osomatsu-san" was thrown out, but he was asked permission for the next showrunner in mind to use the "-san" title and idea of adult sextuplets. A modified pitch, now helmed by Yoichi Fujita as director and Shu Matsubara as head writer, was subsequently approved by Pierrot and production committee parties, although more elements of the characters changed as the production went on; the sextuplets initially all appeared identical as they had when younger, but were given such distinguishing features and expressions to tell them apart (along with their modified personalities). In this version, the sextuplets' ages were set as a vague "20s" and they would be jobless NEETs along with being desperate virgins. The loose concepts of Hosokawa's episodes 1 and 2 were repurposed and rewritten by Matsubara into the first two episodes, while the other 6 scripts remained unused. The series engages in a lot of meta-comedy and breaking of the fourth wall, having the characters know that they're fictional and acknowledging it on occasions. Much like the manga and previous incarnations, there are no permanent settings other than the brothers having to remain NEETs and virgins and to fail at their attempts at breaking out. Characters are often killed only to appear alive later, as with Akatsuka's original works. The humor in the series is considerably more adult than the original -kun incarnation, and the sextuplets are back to being the protagonists while characters such as Iyami and Chibita are relegated to being the supporting cast. It is notable that despite such occasional references to Iyami being protagonist of the Pierrot version, the visuals of the Pierrot -kun are absolutely never used or referenced and instead any past moments (to brand the -kun characters as dated and only of the Showa era) depict the characters in their monochrome Childrens Corner/Studio Zero designs. Season 1 was initially considered to be 12 episodes in its earlier stages of development, but an extension to a second cour (13-25) was quickly decided with anticipation of the series' popularity. This second cour was withheld from being announced until a few episodes into the series' run, as assurance that the series would have more for the fans to look forward to. This pattern repeated with the second season as well. Controversies Sealed episodes On November 5, 2015, a month after the series' debut, the Osomatsu-san Production Committee announced that the first episode "Osomatsu-kun Returns" would be taken off streaming sites and withheld from release in the home video version, only citing "various circumstances". The episode is now considered a sealed work, a term for content that has been banned and taken out of circulation. It is figured that the various parodies and crude content in the first episode may have caused the threat of legal action from other rightsholders, as there are strict policies about copyrights where parodies are technically not protected. Reruns and the home video releases now start at episode 2 instead. Though there was speculation over the potential offense of Todomatsu's comment about Akatsuka being dead and a reboot's content not mattering, it was revealed in SHEEH-WAVE! that the gag and specific line were ordered and approved of by consultants at Fujio Pro. This type of incident would repeat with the third episode, due to the parody of Anpanman in "Dekapanman" which prompted an official apology from TV Tokyo for the "shameful act" against the series. The skit was edited for reruns on satellite TV, and it was then decided to remove it from further broadcasts and streaming. The home video version of the episode entirely lacks the "Dekapanman" skit, and instead has a post-episode live-action sequence titled "Real Matsu" that features a group of men going around Tokyo wearing masks of the sextuplets' faces. The deletion of episode 1 and this other incident quickly caused the order of the series to be rethought, resulting in the re-arrangement of some skits and the creation of the recap episode. Two skits that were withheld from broadcast were later included on the first home video release and reruns as an "Episode 3.5", with a disclaimer beforehand telling viewers to mentally place it between episodes 4 and 5. In Viz Media's streaming and releases, they have attempted to fix this anomaly with the episode ordering by labeling Episode 2 as "Episode 1", while 3.5 becomes "Episode 3" (although the disclaimer still remains). Hosokawa's confession Prior to July 4, 2018, the circumstances that involved the change in direction for the "Osomatsu-san" project were never really detailed, along with the specifics of who was involved. However, in the lead-up to the airing of Pierrot+'s Late Night! The Genius Bakabon, Toru Hosokawa shared the anecdote of how he had waited to write and direct such a series for years, and had detailed his history with the "Osomatsu-san" project. This generated some tweet controversy among fans of -san, as they took Hosokawa's words as bashing the version that made it to air and drawing unnecessary comparisons between -san and Bakabon. Though Hosokawa apologized and attempted to clear up such misunderstandings, the tweets were later deleted. Characters that appear in Osomatsu-san: *The Sextuplets **Osomatsu **Karamatsu **Choromatsu **Ichimatsu **Jyushimatsu **Todomatsu *Chibita *Totoko *Iyami *Dekapan *Dayon *Hatabo *Matsuyo *Matsuzo Other characters appear where needed in guest roles, and some other minor roles are covered by the primary cast members' actors. See List of minor characters in Osomatsu-san and episode articles for more information. Cast * Osomatsu - Takahiro Sakurai * Karamatsu- Yuuichi Nakamura * Choromatsu- Hiroshi Kamiya * Ichimatsu- Jun Fukuyama * Jyushimatsu- Daisuke Ono * Todomatsu- Miyu Irino * Iyami- Kenichi Suzumura * Chibita- Sachi Kokuryu * Totoko- Aya Endo * Dekapan- Yōji Ueda * Dayōn- Nobuo Tobita * Hatabō- Momoko Saito * Father- Kazuhiko Inoue * Mother- Kujira Staff * Original work (Osomatsu-kun)- Fujio Akatsuka * Planning- Yuji Nunokawa (Studio Pierrot) * Series composition- Shu Matsubara * Character design- Naoyuki Asano, Kumiko Numata (F6 designs) * Producers- Yoshihiro Tominaga (Studio Pierrot) * Director- Yoichi Fujita * Screenplay- Shu Matsubara, Michiko Yokote (some skits, season 1), Yukio Okada (some skits, season 1) * Music- Yukari Hashimoto * Music Production- Avex Pictures, TV Tokyo Music * Music Producer- Nishiko * Animation Production- Studio Pierrot * Art Director- Seiki Tamura * Color Design- Yukiko Kaneda * Director of Photography- Toru Fukushi * Editing- Kumiko Sakamoto * Production - Osomatsu-san Production Committee (TV Tokyo, Studio Pierrot, Avex Pictures, Kadokawa Shoten, Shueisha) * Broadcaster- TV Tokyo Program Sponsors * Avex Pictures * Daiichi * D-Techno List of episodes Osomatsu-san (2015)/List of episodes Theme Songs Openings Season 1 "A Perfect Score is Only for Good Kids" (はなまるぴっぴはよいこだけ Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoi Ko dake) Lyrics- Asaki/ Composer- 96/ Singers- AOP This opening is used for the first cour of season 1, though not immediately played at the start of episode 1. "A Full-Powered Batankyu" (全力バタンキュー, Zenryoku Batankyu) Lyrics- Yoshinori Sugimoto/ Composers- Tatsuro Araki, Yoshinori Sugimoto/ Singers- AOP Used for the second cour from 13 to 25. The "Batankyu" (バタンキュー) in the title was chosen as a callback to the Showa era, as it is a sound effect used for someone collapsing from exhaustion. Season 2 "Approaching Cautiously" (君氏危うくも近うよれ Kunshi Ayauku mo Chikau Yore) Lyrics- Asaki/ Composer- Mafumafu /Singers- AOP Used for episodes 1 to 13. In episode 13, the ending image is changed to have Todomatsu removed as part of the episode's gag. "Illusionary Wink" (まぼろしウインク Maboroshi Winku) Used for episodes 14 to 25. Endings Season 1 "SIX SAME FACES ~Tonight's the Best!~" ''(SIX SAME FACES~今夜は最高!!!!!!~)'' Lyrics, Composition- TECHNOBOYS PULCRAFT GREEN FUND/Singers- Kenichi Suzumura, Takahiro Sakurai, Yuuichi Nakamura, Hiroshi Kamiya, Jun Fukuyama, Daisuke Ono, and Miyu Irino The ending theme used for the first cour. Alternative versions are used depending on the episode, with a"Type A" and "Type B" version used for each brother; the select sextuplet narrates about themselves to the viewer, who is part of a group of sextuplet sisters in the song. The choral parts are sung by Kenichi Suzumura as Iyami, ranting about the brothers' popularity even though they look the same, and how he is ignored. "SIX SHAME FACES ~Tonight's also the Best!~" ''(SIX SHAME FACES~今夜も最高!!!!!!~)'' Lyrics, Composition- TECHNOBOYS PULCRAFT GREEN FUND/Singers- Aya Endo, Takahiro Sakurai, Yuuichi Nakamura, Hiroshi Kamiya, Jun Fukuyama, Daisuke Ono, and Miyu Irino This ending theme features each brother trying to flirt with the viewer, who turns out to be Totoko rejecting them and refusing to get with them as they don't fit her dream of "hot guys". The "Type M" versions have the lyrics of the average Matsunos, while the "Type F" lyrics relate to their F6 fantasy selves who Totoko feels she's unworthy of. This theme is used from episodes 13 to 24, with episode 25 having a different special ending: "SIX SAME FACES ~Tonight's the Best!~ (TYPE: FINAL)" ''(SIX SAME FACES~今夜も最高!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~ -type FINAL-)'' Lyrics, Composition- TECHNOBOYS PULCRAFT GREEN FUND/Singers- The Osomatsu-san All Stars (Takahiro Sakurai, Yuuichi Nakamura, Hiroshi Kamiya, Daisuke Ono, Miyu Irino, Kenichi Suzumura, Aya Endo, Sachi Kokuryu, Momoko Saito, Kujira, Kazuhiko Inoue, Yōji Ueda, Nobuo Tobita) The ending theme for episode 25. It is mostly the first ending, with some lyrics of the second mashed up into it, and featuring all the voice cast singing and speaking as their characters. Season 2 "Let's Go! Mutsugo! ~Six Colors of the Rainbow~" (レッツゴー!ムッツゴー!〜6色の虹〜) Lyrics- / Composition- / Singers- ROOTS 66 Party with Matsuno Family Sextuplets (Takahiro Sakurai, Yuuichi Nakamura, Hiroshi Kamiya, Jun Fukuyama, Daisuke Ono, Miyu Irino) Used for episodes 1 to 13, with exception of episode 5. There are two versions utilizing different ROOTS 66 singers for the vocals, that were alternated through the cour. "Iyami Ondo" (イヤミ音頭) Lyrics- Shu Matsubara/ Composition- Yukari Hashimoto/ Singer- Kenichi Suzumura A special summer-themed ending for episode 5, loosely referencing the original Osomatsu-kun Ondo. "Adults÷6×Kids×6" (大人÷6×子供×6) Lyrics- /Composition- /Singers- The Osomatsu-sans with Matsuno Family Sextuplets (Takahiro Sakurai, Yuuichi Nakamura, Hiroshi Kamiya, Jun Fukuyama, Daisuke Ono, Miyu Irino) Used for episodes 14 to 25. Each version has a different brother's monologue mingled with the lyrics of the song. Overseas Broadcast and Adaptations South Korea Starting May 28, 2016, a Korean dub was broadcast on the channels AniBox, Anione, and CHAMP TV, under the title of 오소마츠 6쌍둥이 (The Osomatsu Sextuplets). Unlike the dub of the 1988 series, the characters' names are retained. There is still some editing and censorship in the dub, to conform to Korean TV broadcast standards as well as to remove any content deemed to be too nationalistic. A Korean-subtitled version of the original series was also aired. Taiwan The licensor Mighty Media announced its acquisition of the series on December 22, 2016, and started to roll out merchandise for the series in January 2017. The movie was released on May 3, 2019. Home Video Release Season 1 Season 2 Osomatsu-san Short Film series As a bonus on each volume, a newly-produced short would be showcased. Rather than Pierrot, these shorts were made by the company 10GAUGE. Some shorts showcased Flash animation, while others incorporated live action footage. Staff: * Director- Hajime Kurabara (short 2), Hiroyuki Yabe (short 4) * Screenplay- Kimiko Ueno (shorts 1, 5, and 6) * Acoustic Director- Hiromi Kikuta * Music- Yukari Hashimoto * 3D Design- Hiroyuki Yabe (shorts 4, 6, and 7) * Puppet Production- Mutsumi Takeda (short 8) * Animation Production- 10GAUGE * Production Cooperation- "Osomatsu-san" Production Committee, Seibu Railway (short 6) Bonus shorts (Season 2 extras): These shorts are newly-produced for each season 2 DVD and BD. The early volumes contain skits that were screened at the 2017 theatrical event, including the season 2 announcement and a bath quiz skit. Volumes 5 and 7 do not have shorts. Unlike the shorts in the first season, these ones had the involvement of Fujita and Matsubara as they are essentially extra show skits. Movie Main article: Osomatsu-san: The Movie A feature film version of the series was released on March 15, 2019. It revolves around the sextuplets continuing to stand out as failures among those in their age group, but one day waking up and finding themselves appearing to be back in the past and just before their moment of high school graduation. They learn that they cannot leave this world of memories unless they resolve a lingering regret from that time period, and must find out what it is. But against the orders of Dekapan, who warns them to not interact with those in the memories, they find themselves trying to piece together why their 18-year old selves were considered to not get along and what happened to make them change to the way they are now. Manga Main article: Osomatsu-san (YOU manga) The manga adaptation has been serialized in YOU since January 2016, and is written and drawn by Masako Shitara. It runs as a parallel story, with Shitara's own ideas and interpretations of the characters. After the closure of YOU, the manga resumed serialization in Shueisha's Cookie magazine for the rest of its run, starting from November 2018. *Volume 1: Released May 25, 2016. *Volume 2: September 23, 2016. *Volume 3: February 24, 2017. *Volume 4: July 25, 2017 *Volume 5: December 25, 2017 *Volume 6: March 23, 2018 *Volume 7: September 25, 2018 *Volume 8: February 25, 2019 Light Novels and Short Stories Osomatsu-san the Novel: Beforematsu and Aftermatsu (小説おそ松さん 前松, 小説おそ松さん 後松) Two light novels meant to showcase extra adventures of the brothers happening at points before and after the anime run, although with the intentional lack of continuity in such a gag show, both can stand well enough on their own and should not be considered prequels nor sequels. Both are written by the novelist Sora Ishihara, and contain illustrations by Naoyuki Asano. They are each 10 chapters long. The first novel focuses more on the older trio (Osomatsu, Karamatsu, and Ichimatsu) while the second focuses more on the younger trio (Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu). Each have 10 chapters. Beforematsu was released by JUMP J BOOKS on July 29, 2016, with Aftermatsu later following on November 29, 2016. Osomatsu-san Extra Edition (おそ松さん ～番外編～) An extra light novel marketed along with Beforematsu and Aftermatsu, and written by Ogura Oshima. It contains four short stories of the brothers' adventures. It was released through Shueisha's Future Paperback on July 22, 2016. A second volume, consisting of six stories, was released on September 22, 2017. VS. Kochikame (VS.こち亀) A crossover light novel produced as part of the collaboration for Kochikame's 40th anniversary and final manga serialization. It is written by Sora Ishihara, and features the sextuplets meeting the protagonist Kankichi Ryotsu. It was released by JUMP J BOOKS on September 17, 2016. The Calming Detective Osomatsu Returns (なごみ探偵おそ松さん・リターンズ) A short story by the author Otsu Ichi in the May 2016 issue of The Da Vinci. It is an alternate retelling of the Calming Detective skit, focusing on Totoko recounting the events of Karamatsu's death. The twist ending of the killer is ultimately very different. The story has not been reprinted since its original publication. Shut up Osomatsu A short story written by Yuko Yuzuki for the November 2017 issue of The Da Vinci. As with the previous story, it has not been reprinted in anything else. Osomatsu-san the Novel: Verticalmatsu and Horizontalmatsu Two more novels by Sora Ishihara, each eight chapters. The first was released on November 24, 2017 and the second on April 20, 2018 through JUMP J BOOKS. Show Mooks From the House of the Six Matsuno Brothers! (われら松野家6兄弟!) An official fanbook published by PASH in April 30, 2016, to commemorate the series. It features interviews, setting art, and information on the characters and episodes. Sextuplet Guides Shueisha's Margaret Comics line released six individual guides to each brother, chronicling their roles in the first season of the anime and including recaps of information and images on them. These can be seen as scaled-down versions of the PASH fanbook in content. The Oso-Das: Osomatsu-san Discussion Guide (おそダス) A book supervised by the Osomatsu-san Production Committee, only crediting the anonymous "Sheeh-eisha Institute" as the editor. It discusses theories on the series, and purports to give answers to "67 Mysteries" of it, outlining questions raised in episodes and providing analysis and possibilities. Games and Apps Osomatsu-san Hesokuri Wars: Battle of the NEET (おそ松さんのへそくりウォーズ~ニートの攻防~) A smartphone app released by Avex Pictures and DLE, for iOS and Android. The player can control various versions of the brothers, who battle against other characters to defend their house. Puzzmatsu-san (パズ松さん) A puzzle app for smartphones distributed by D-Techno. The player can unlock various super-deformed versions of the brothers through playing the game, and level them up to unlock further bonuses. The original game ran from March 25, 2016 to April 27, 2018. An improved successor, "New Puzzmatsu", started on September 30, 2017 and ended its service on January 28, 2019. Matsuno Family Dependents An app by D-Techno where a user can "raise" and look over a Matsuno, though it was infamously known as more of a "wallpaper simulator" as there was barely anything to actually do with the characters. It ran from March 31, 2016 to its closure on August 31, 2017. Osomatsu-san: Hachamecha Party! (''おそ松さん はちゃめちゃパーティー!)'' A variety of smartphone games distributed by D-Techno. The player is able to unlock various cards of official art for the series, including newly-drawn illustrations of the characters. The game ceased operations in September 2017. Browser Games: Pleasing Totoko-chan/Osomatsu-san's Black Factory/Quiz Battle (トト子に貢ぎ隊/おそ松さんのブラック工場/推し松クイズバトル) Three games available through Yahoo, and produced by DLE. In Pleasing Totoko-chan, the sextuplets must give Totoko the proper gift or risk a severe beating. Osomatsu-san's Black Factory involves the sextuplets having to construct items at the factory, as they did in "Let's Get a Job". The Quiz Battle game involves the player having to answer trivia questions about the show correctly. The games started service in April 2016, but ended on May 30, 2018. App versions of them were ported over to AU SmartPass as the "Osomatsu-san NEET Collection" on April 20, 2017 and are still currently running. Osomatsu-san's NEET Sugoroku Cross-Trip (おそ松さんのニートスゴロクぶらり旅) AKA "Tabimatsu" (from 旅 tabi, trip/journey). In this app by GOODROID and Avex Pictures, the sextuplets go traveling throughout Japan to collect all the money they can in hopes of achieving specific goals (which wind up backfiring on them). The game includes many skits at each location, as well as a feature where the user can buy furniture and items for a room to attract different versions of the sextuplets (who will steal money if left to idle too long). Osomatsu-san Matsuri (おそ松さん 松まつり!) A selection of mini-games released by Bandai Namco for the Nintendo 3DS on December 22, 2016. Osomatsu Sanpo (later title: "Osomatsu Sanpo Z") A "Pokemon Go"-like app game by Pierrot and D-Techno, where players can find and capture different variations of the sextuplets through the AR technology on their phone. It started service on February 6, 2017 but was discontinued on September 10, 2017. Osomatsu-san THE GAME: Job Hunting Advice, "Dead or Work" (おそ松さん THE GAME はちゃめちゃ就職アドバイス -デッド オア ワーク-) A visual novel released by Otomate for the Playstation Vita on March 23, 2017. The player acts as a job advisor for the sextuplets, and must rehabilitate the NEETs to become working men. Of course, this will always be futile, considering the characters involved. Osomatsu-san: Damematsu Collection ~The Bonds of the Sextuplets~ A browser game by DMM.com which ran from May 31 to September 28, 2017. The game was known for bearing a new original song by AOP for its opening, which has appeared nowhere else. Osomatsu-san NEET Island! aka: "Shimamatsu". An app game where the player must control an island society with the sextuplets and their supporting cast, and fulfill requests to get items for them. It was produced by Marvelous and D-Techno. It ran from September 19, 2017 to its closure on June 18, 2018. VR Game A viewing experience game collaboration that occurred at Adore's Sunshine store and Anime Plaza Machida store from December 7, 2017 to January 8, 2018. It is an original story and 3D animation featuring the viewer getting to see the Matsunos at the public bath house, through Playstation VR goggles. A theatrical release of the game occurred as a "Movies at VR!" event on July 2, 2018 along with the "Evangelion: Another Impact" VR simulation. Pachinko and Pachislot Games related to Osomatsu-san can be enjoyed at such parlors in Japan. Most may feature footage from the show itself, though there are some occasions where there will be new animation designed for a special theme. CR Osomatsu-san THE Drum The first game released by Daiichi in 2017. Pachislot Osomatsu-san Released by Daiichi's D-Light division in February 2017. CR Osomatsu-san: The Beginning of the Beginning A pachinko game with original cut-scenes featuring the sextuplets and their supporting cast re-enacting various folk tales. As a lead-up to the game's October release, shorts related to the characters and the themes were released on its website through August to September 2018. CR Osomatsu-san: The Beginning of the Beginning ~Chiri ver.~ A newer version of the game, introduced in February 2019. Pachislot Osomatsu-san ~Surprise~ Released March 2019. Pachislot Osomatsu-san ~This is the Best!~ Released April 2019. Web Radio: "SHEEH-Wave: Osomatsu Station" (シェーWAVE おそ松ステーション) A web radio series hosted by Kenichi Suzumura was broadcast twice a month on Animate.TV, running from October 5, 2015 to April 18, 2016 for 13 episodes in total. Another run happened for season 2, running from October 2, 2017 to April 9, 2018. Each episode contains another voice actor as a guest, with Suzumura interviewing them and them answering questions on their role and the show. Drama CDs A number of drama CDs have also been released for the series. "Dramatsu" series (「ドラ松さん) This first series of CDs feature the sextuplets attempting to roleplay in different occupations. Each drama CD features a different duo, except the final one which features all six brothers interacting. Like other extra content, the screenplays for these drama CDs were handled by different authors; Volumes 1, 2, 6, and 7 were written by Isana Kakimura, while Kazuyuki Fudeyasu handled volumes 3, 4, and 5. "The Matsuno Family's Carefree Feeling" Hidden Episode drama CD series (おそ松さん かくれエピソードドラマCD 「松野家のなんでもない感じ」) There are three CDs in total of this collection, released from February to April 2017. They were advertised as "Hidden Episodes" and composed of skit ideas that went unused for the anime series, written by Shu Matsubara. A second "season" of these CDs was released from February to April 2019, now incorporating the side characters into plots as well. Collaboration Ad Campaigns "Suntory All-Free" collaboration and shorts A series of promotional shorts ran in summer 2016 to promote the Suntory All-Free alcohol-free brand of beer. Purchasers of the beer would then be able to download further Flash shorts featuring the characters, with each video focusing on a different pair of sextuplets interacting. The company DLE, which worked on Hesokuri Wars, was commissioned for the animation of the advertisements as well as the website shorts. "Matsumoto Kiyoshi x Osomatsu": A commercial campaign that ran from October to December 2017, involving these limited edition videos. "Run! Oumatsu-san" (走れ！おう松さん) A special larger collaboration between the Japan Racing Association and the Osomatsu-san Production Commitee that ran from October to December 2016. It was marked by six Flash web shorts produced by 10GAUGE, as well as three television ads by Pierrot. These all culminated in a TV special that aired December 12, 2016. "The Story of the Sextuplets and a Horse" shorts These shorts ran on the Umabi.jp website through October 13 to December 8, 2016, and were also uploaded to the site's YouTube channel. They were released along with the special on the DVD. *Screenplay, Director- Naoto Watanabe, Shin Yuta (for 10GAUGE) *Production- 10GAUGE, Soda Communications "Run! Oumatsu-san" TV ads Each of these commercials lasted 30 seconds, and featured entirely-new animation with the sextuplets and Totoko (as opposed to the Flash and recycled animation assets used by 10GAUGE in the shorts). *Animation Production- Studio Pierrot *Animation Director- Naoyuki Asano TV Special: "An Anecdote with Horses" Main article: Osomatsu-san: An Anecdote with Horses After the late-night broadcast on TV Tokyo, the special was uploaded to Umabi.jp for online streaming. Yoichi Fujita and Shu Matsubara reprised their staff roles as director and screenwriter. There is no opening sequence for the episode, but a special horse-themed version of "SIX SAME FACES" can be heard as the ending theme. Stage Show Main article: Osomatsu-san on STAGE: SIX MEN'S SHOW TIME A live-action stage adaptation of the series was produced, running through September 29 to October 23, 2016. The sextuplets were cast with two actors each, one for their normal self (as well as playing the Joshimatsu roles if needed) and the other actor playing their F6 version. A second stage show "SIX MEN'S SHOW TIME 2" ran from February 23 to March 1 2018. A third show, "Comedy Osomatsu-san" ran in November 2018. A spinoff "F6 Live Tour", featuring only the F6 actors, also commenced through August 2018. Ultimately, a show by the name of "SIX MEN'S SHOW TIME 3" was announced for November 2019. Theatrical Screening Event 2017: "Spring Nationwide Invitational Screening Festival" (おそ松さん　春の全国大センバツ上映祭」) On April 6, 2017, a nationwide screening event launched at movie theaters. Six rooms were set aside in each for each sextuplet, and would play selected shorts of the anime related to them. A new "Bathhouse Quiz short" appeared as extra content, being a rejected skit from the Christmas episode, along with a short that announced the sequel. In the short, the Matsunos are called by Osomatsu to the fishing hole for the surprise announcement but are left in suspense. Suddenly, the "spiritually unavailable" (due to absence of the overseas Miyu Irino) Todomatsu temporarily rouses to announce the greenlighting of the sequel, and then goes back to his unconscious state. An announcement trailer was also broadcast after the event, confirming the next run. Dmatsu-san A Flash-animated web series airing on NTT DoComo as tie-in for season 2. It is 12 episodes long, and each story runs about a minute. There are six stories for each of the sextuplets interacting with Iyami, while the other portion revolves around them encountering Totoko in the role of a goddess. Fesmatsu See also Fesmatsu-san After each season, a special festival would occur to commemorate the show and feature live skits performed by the cast. The first Fesmatsu was held May 8, 2016 at the Makuhari Messe in Chiba. The second was held on August 19, 2018 at Pacifico Yokohama and came with the announcement for the theatrical film decision. Gallery Promotion Osomatsu_Promotion.jpg|Season 1 promotion. Osomatsu.jpg|Season 1 Promotion #2 featuring Osomatsu. Karamatsu.jpg|Season 1 Promotion #3 featuring Karamatsu. Chernomatsu.jpg|Season 1 Promotion #4 featuring Choromatsu. Ichimatsu.jpg|Season 1 Promotion #5 featuring Ichimatsu. Jyushimatsu.jpg|Season 1 Promotion #6 featuring Jyushimatstu. Todomatsu.jpg|Season 1 Promotion #7 featuring Todomatsu. Totoko.jpg|Season 1 Promotion #8 featuring Totoko. Iyami.jpg|Season 1 Promotion #9 featuring Iyami. Osomatsu-san_Season_2_promotion.jpg|Season 2 Promotion #1 Resize_image_6e23b8da-7e42-4515-bed3-97eb6002455b_1024x1024.jpg|Season 2 Promotion #2 Trailers TVアニメ「おそ松さん」ティザーPV|Osomatsu-san Teaser Trailer. TVアニメ「おそ松さん」第2弾PV|Osomatsu-san Official Trailer. TVアニメ「おそ松さん」第2期 本PV|Osomatsu-san Season 2 Official Trailer. References External Links * Official site (Japanese) * Official Twitter account (Japanese) * Official site for the movie (Japanese) * Osomatsu Stage Twitter (Japanese) Category:Anime Series